


Sons of the Silent Age

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bite Kink, Dominance, Dry Fucking, EoBarry Reveals, Eobarry, M/M, MMOM 2016, Married and in Love EoBarry, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Speedsters In Love, Submission, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, multiple orgasm, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love isn't all sunlight and roses, it can be dark and needy and desperate, too.  But it is still love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of the Silent Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts), [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts).



> And yet another story in the Happily Married EoBarry 'verse (I guess I really need to separate these into their own series). Written for Day 18 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Weakness".
> 
> For the very awesome and so wonderful Kyele, Maraceles and Hisaminami who left me such inspiring and heartfelt feedback on my last entry in the MMOM challenge. 
> 
> Thank you, my friends.
> 
>  **Content Notes:** Desperate speedsters forgetting about the Speed Force, dry-fucking, barebacking (which is always implied between these two anyway), bite kink, Dominance/submission, power exchange, rough sex, multiple orgasms.
> 
> Title from Philip Glass' Symphony No. 4 - Heroes, Movement IV.

Barry worries at the bruise forming on his lip. Eo kisses him hard, biting down until it's just on the right side of pain. 

It's one of those nights, when they let their darker natures took hold. Eobard pushes and pulls him towards their bedroom. He doesn't use the Speed Force and that makes his actions all the hotter. Barry loves it when his husband forgets that they exist on their own separate plane, if just because Eobard had created each of their connections to the Speed Force.

Barry loves that he can make his husband of so many decades still go blind and stupid with love that he loses all sense of himself.

Right now, Eo is crowding him against the door, his hands are hot and hard on him and Barry thinks it would be easy to vibrate them both into their bedroom. But Eo's sucking a bruise onto his neck (which will disappear in a few minutes although the sense memory will last a lifetime) and Barry can't think, can't use his power, can't be anything more than a creature of need and want and desire. 

Before Eo, Barry hadn't been a man who liked to surrender, who enjoyed submission, and Eo isn't a man who often asks and never begs _(because asking means you can be rejected and begging is a weakness)_. 

But now, tonight his husband asks, "let me have you" and he begs, "please don't say no" and Barry - who would never reject Eo and considers his husband to be the strongest person he's ever known - submits. 

He gives Eobard want he needs, no matter what that is, because he can't bear to do anything but. 

Such is the measure of trust between them.

Eobard bites the other side of Barry's neck and Barry bares his throat to his husband in an animalistic gesture of submission.

Eo laughs and finally opens the door and pushes them into the bedroom.

“Take me dry.” Barry breathes the words or maybe he just thinks them, but Eobard rears back, eyes wide, pupils blown with desire. 

They don't make it to the bed, although Eo finally uses his speed to strip Barry and drop him to the floor, on his knees before he can even think of changing his mind. 

“Touch yourself – make yourself hard.” The command is guttural, not to be disobeyed. But it's not as if Barry needs to do anything to make himself hard - he's been that way since Eo first pushed him across the room.

Barry loses all track of time as Eo works at him, brutally persistent and infinitely gentle. Sweat pools at the small of his back, in the crack of his ass. Barry comes in his fist when his dick should have gone limp from the pain. 

“I can’t hold on.” Eobard finally manages to work himself into Barry, but doesn't move.

“Then don’t.” Barry's cock was rock hard again, and he wanted to hump so badly.

Eobard leans over him, chest pressed to his back, protecting him, dominating him. He pushes and pulls in small motions that are barely satisfying, but satisfying enough until he comes, biting down on his shoulder. 

Barry comes again, spurting over his fist and he's triumphant in his agony, in his love.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
